Season 5
Previous season: Season 4 *Next season: Season 6 Season five has been confirmed to show in Italy. It will air in 2012 in Italy, and will come after the second movie of the Winx Club. This season will also air in America in 2012. Almost nothing is known of the season, except that the series itself will experience a change, that the Winx will change their looks again (reminiscent of earlier seasons; like in Season 4) and will gain a new transformation. Currently, there is no information about their new transformations. The information can be verified from this site (in French): Saison 5, on Winx Magic sur Kazeo. However, from the Licensing Show 2010, via Michael's Winx Club, it has been confirmed that Roxy will be present, as the seventh Winx in the upcoming season. The quote is here: "A new Season Five, with further adventures of the seven magical fairies, is in production and will be ready in Fall 2011!" It can be read here:Michael's Winx Club News Page. In 2010 it was publicly announced that Nickelodeon gained the rights for Winx Club in several countries and that it will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 along with Rainbow. Trailer In 2011 a trailer was released showing Bloom briefly summarizing all her adventures and how she found herself and her "families" from Season 1 to Magical Adventure and showing possible scenes from Season 5. From this trailer it can be seen that: *The Winx girls will have a new transformation. **It is to be noted that just before the girls were seen in their new transformation, they were seen in their Believix outfits while they returned back to Enchantix in the last episode of Season 4. *The Season will partly take place in an underwater Realm where everything takes another dimension. 3D CGI animation will be used for scenes taking place in this Realm. *The Trix will be back as antagonists, possibly as allies to the new Season 5 villain. *Green-skinned mermaid-like creatures were seen attacking the Winx. They are probably servers of the new villain and/or allies of the Trix. However Roxy was not shown and it is unknown if she will be together with the Winx girls fighting against their new enemy or if she will be at Alfea as a student, only making guest appearances. That Roxy would be present as the 7th Winx was however officially confirmed before the release of this trailer by Rainbow. Transformation There have been many rumours on the Season 5 transformation where many images have been featured in Internet as supposedly being Season 5 Transformations, but these have all proved to be fan-arts. However in 2011 official images have been released showing Bloom in an unnamed new transformation, and a trailer for Season 5 was released where the Winx girls could be seen in CGI animation with this transformation. Iginio Straffi also stated that there will be Two CGI Animation Movies. First Rainbow S.p.A and Nickelodeon want to produce the 4 Winx Club Specials and then get it out of the way. After that produce the new Winx Club Dubbed series and then finally introduce Season 5. *The name "Sirenix" has been featured on the Internet Movie DatabaseEpisode List for Winx Club: Season 5, on the Internet Movie Database and Molly C. Quinn, who voices Bloom for the Nickelodeon dub, has confirmed on her Facebook page that the name of this transformation is "Sirenix", but so long as Rainbow S.r.l does not prove this to be either true or false this information remains doubtful due to lack of official confirmation. Episodes #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''The Magic Union'' #''The Sirenix Song'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''The Domino Ceremony'' #''Crossing the Sirenix Gate'' #''The Pillar of Light'' #''Coming soon'' #''The Sun Shines Again'' #Fairies Inspiring Eye #''The Selkies'' Devourer #''The Shining Whales'' #''Love Problems'' #''Coming soon'' #''Listen to Your Heart'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' Trivia *The way how things take another dimension in the underwater Realm and how 3D animation is used for this is similar to the 3D effects used in the animated series Code Lyoko, where the characters are shown in 2D when in the real world but become 3D animated characters when they enter the world of Lyoko. *Season 5 is considered not that far away for some people, being that the Winx Club series has 26 episodes in each season and Nick has already started producing half of the Winx Club Season 3 series and started working on the 1st CGI Animated Movie Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Trailer Gallery 1_winx_club_season_5_(3).jpg Bloom_full_in_s5_trailer.jpg Bloom_face_only_in_s5_trailer.jpg .